


A Lover's Portrait

by drapers



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drapers/pseuds/drapers
Summary: Amy loves to paint, particularly portraits of her lover and husband.Laurie loves to watch Amy paint, and tease her for how easily distracted she can be from her craft.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 9
Kudos: 248





	A Lover's Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> A steamy Amy/Laurie tryst, post-marriage. I like to think their love life would be interesting to say the least, given the outrageous personalities they both possess.
> 
> I haven't written for a long time but was inspired after seeing the most recent adaptation of Little Women on the big screen. This romance was something that I was surprised to love, but now I'm truly committed to the idea of Amy and Laurie. Here's my contribution to this dark corner of the fandom.

Amy stood by her easel, palette in hand, staring at the work of art forming on the canvas in front of her. She leant back from the canvas momentarily to study the subject of her current creation – her husband, Laurie.

“You look even more handsome in the candlelight” she remarked, returning to her canvas to add a warm shadow to the underside of her husband’s cheekbone. Her brush strokes were gentle and sweeping to mimic the elegant and masculine bone structure of her Lord, her love. 

“And you look even more beautiful when you’re deep in concentration. I love to watch you while you paint” Laurie responded, moving himself off the chaise lounge where he was sat and approaching his wife. He moved around the canvas and stood behind Amy, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her firmly to him. He looked over her shoulder to inspect her artwork and, for a moment, even he found himself thinking he was beautiful. 

“If you truly do find it so beautiful, I suggest you sit back down so I can continue to concentrate on my painting” Amy said playfully, leaning back into Laurie as she continued to paint. If there hadn’t been so many layers between them, she may have been able to feel his growing hardness. 

“Do you truly want me to leave you? To go sit over there, for you to continue to paint me and admire me from this grand, vast distance?” He was dramatic yet cheeky as he spoke and his warm breath against her ear was absolutely divine.

“Yes, that’s what I’m asking” Amy said sternly as to ensure that her voice wouldn’t break and her weakness revealed to him. 

Laurie sauntered back to the chaise lounge, lying across it sheepishly. He waited for his wife to look up from her canvas. He wondered if she’d notice.

Her eyes grew big and her cheeks began to flush. “What’s that?” She spluttered, pointing her paintbrush at his crotch and the hard, protruding appendage that was very visible through his pants.

“I think you know what it is. I think it’s something that you’re quite familiar with, actually” He responded, raising his eyebrows and flashing her a cheeky grin. 

Amy, always the lady, couldn’t help but blush in situations such as these. No matter how many times Laurie and she shared a bed, no matter how many times she and Laurie were intimate, or how much she liked it (which was a lot), her stupid cheeks would become warm and rosy red and she’d give herself away. She was at the mercy of her Lord and all of his merciless teasing.

She wouldn’t let herself be toyed with like this. She returned to behind her easel and canvas, continuing on with her portrait. Amy had to distract herself because it was too easy to succumb to her husband’s charm. If she gave in each and every time Laurie played with her, they’d seldom be found outside of their bedroom. This didn’t seem such a bad prospect to her, but she shouldn’t think that way. She is a woman, after all.

As Amy continued to paint, she heard the distinct sound of hands of fabric: buttons being undone. She swallowed and took a deep breath. 

“What are you doing now?” She asked.

“Nothing” He responded slyly.

She sighed and continued to paint. Her brushstrokes were becoming less smooth and precise, her artistic vision becoming less clear as her mind became hazy and filled with devilish thoughts. She recalled the most recent time that she and Laurie had made love: in their bed, bathed in moonlight, his mouth on her breasts as he worked his hand between her legs. She felt herself becoming wet just thinking about it.

Her train of thought became disrupted by a deep moan. She listened closer and heard another undeniable sound. She couldn’t take it anymore.  
“What are you doing?” Amy stormed around the side of her easel and was met with a sight that both shocked and excited her – her husband’s hand wrapped around his manhood, working up and down with steady rhythm.

“What? Is this not something you would like to paint?” Laurie looked up at her, eyes wild with lust, his hand movement not stopping. Amy’s breath caught in her chest. She was feeling particularly unladylike, wanting nothing more than to replace his hand with hers. What was stopping her? She was his, and he was hers. Husband and wife. This was perfectly acceptable, she told herself. Perhaps a little bit devilish, a little sinful, but incredibly delicious; she wanted to taste him, wanted to consume him and be consumed by him. 

Amy dropped to her knees beside him, reaching up to grasp him in her hand. Laurie let out a deep and breathy moan as he reached down to angle her chin up to him, demanding eye contact from his divine wife. She didn’t waiver, looking into her lover’s heavenly green eyes. He was the first to break eye contact: closing his eyes in pure bliss and pleasure as another divine moan left his lips and rumbled deep through him. 

Amy couldn’t take this any longer. She removed her hands from her husband’s length and stood to her feet. Laurie’s eyes opened and he looked to her in frustration and confusion. “What are you d—“ he began before she interrupted him with a demand. “Help me with my apron” She spun to face her back to him.

Laurie leapt to his feet and he began to unbutton Amy’s apron. His fingers fumbled and he cursed himself for being so clumsy at a time such as this. Finally he ripped the apron off her, then spinning her around to begin working on her dress, and then on her underclothes. It didn’t take long before the woman he loved was standing there, completely nude, in front of him.

No matter how many times he’d seen her nude, and that was more times than he could count, he would always be made breathless by her smooth, porcelain skin. Her womanly figure: round, milky breasts, narrow waist and soft, curving hips. There was no one more beautiful, more heavenly, and more ethereal than she. 

He pulled her close to him and began to trail kisses down her neck, down to her collarbones and then down the valley between her breasts. Amy allowed herself to release a soft, sweet moan. She moved her hands to his hair, tangling her fingers in his unruly brown tresses, and then brought his soft lips up to meet hers in a salaciously sinful kiss.

Laurie grabbed Amy by the waist and led her back onto the chaise couch. They landed together ungracefully but were too wrapped in one another, too busy enjoying each other, to notice. 

Amy pulled Laurie’s pants and underclothes down the remainder of the way before positioning herself on top of his lap, straddling him. He was shocked by how forward and unabashed she was, liberated to make the move to take things further. He pulled back from her sweet mouth to look at her and he became wilder as he saw her eyes looked darker, filled with lust. 

“I want you to take me like this, My Lord” She cooed, a devilish look illuminating her face.

“This feels more like you taking me” 

“Is there anything wrong with that?” 

He shook his head. In response, Amy lowered herself down onto him. She slid down his length, stopping herself and involuntarily gasping as she almost reached the bottom. He held her close to him, pressing her firmly against his body.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He asked, concerned. 

She responded with shake of her head. “It feels like nothing else. It’s amazing” Amy was breathless. “It’s just deeper than I’ve taken you before” took a deep breath and allowed herself to slide the rest of the length down. A throaty moan escaped Laurie’s lips, and Amy took that as an invitation to continue moving her hips up and down, thrusting and grinding against him. 

Laurie thrust his hips in time with her, picking up speed and bringing one another closer to climax. Amy threw her head back in ecstasy, allowing an uncharacteristic and carnal cry of pleasure escape her lips. With one last thrust Laurie was sent over the edge, spilling his warmth inside of his beloved. She lowered her head into the crook of her lover’s neck and breathed in the intoxicating, salty sweet scent of him. To be close to him, to be filled by him, to feel one with him – this truly was a love so divine.


End file.
